Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 117
ef =Major Events= *This Duel is the continuation of the Seto vs. Noah duel from the previous episode. As such, Seto's Graveyard and all the cards it contains are still considered to be part of the duel. *The players' Life Points are the same scores as when Seto activated "Last Turn", but his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" was destroyed by Noah's "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane": Zane Truesdale starts with 2400 LP, Noah starts with 9400 LP. =Deck Masters= * Zane Truesdale: "Kaiser Glider" * Noah Kaiba: "Shinato's Ark " + "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" =Featured Duel: Zane Truesdale vs. Noah Kaiba - Part 1= Zane Truesdale's Turn *Zane Activates Trap Card Attack Reflector Unit Tributed Cyber Dragon Summons "Cyber Barrier Dragon" (800 ATK / 2800 DEF) in Defense Position. Noah Kaiba's Turn *Attacks and destroys Zane's Cyber Barrier Dragon with his Deck Master, "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane". *Noah's first Deck Master ability halves Zane's Life Points (Zane Truesdale: 2400 → 1900 Life Points) and gives them to Noah (Noah: 9400 → 9900 Life Points). Zane Truesdale's Turn *Sets a monster. Noah Kaiba's Turn *Summons "Yata-Garasu" (200 ATK / 100 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" to attacks Zane's set monster. It's revealed to be "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld", who can't be destroyed in battle by a monster with 1900+ ATK. *Noah activates Spell Card "Spring of Rebirth" (every time a monster returns to its owner's hand Noah's LP increase by 500) and activates it when "Yata-Garasu's" Spirit Monster's effect returns it to Noah's hand (Noah: 9900 → 10400 Life Points). Zane Truesdale's Turn *Sets a monster. Noah Kaiba's Turn *Summons "Asura Priest" (1700 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. *Attacks & destroys "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld" with "Asura Priest". *"Asura Priest's" effect allows it to attack every monster on Zane's side of the field once each, so it also attacks & destroys Zane's set monster. It's revealed to be "Cyber Jar", and its special effect immediately activates: all monsters on the field are destroyed, each player draws five cards and they Special Summoning any Level 4 or lower monsters straight to the field. *Noah activates his Deck Master's special ability, saving "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" from destruction (due to "Cyber Jar's" effect) and returning it to Noah's side. However it cannot move back to the field for the remainder of the duel. *Zane draws and Special Summons "Cyber Barrier Dragon" (2800 ATK / 800 DEF) and "Cyber Laser Dragon" (2400 ATK / 1800 DEF), both in Attack Position. *Noah doesn't have any monsters (NOTE: Spirit monsters can't be Special Summoned anyway), so he doesn't summon anything. Zane Truesdale's Turn *Zane Activates Spell Card Photon Generator Unit Tributes his two monsters Cyber Dragon to summon "Cyber Laser Dragon" (2400 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Since "Cyber Laser Dragon" was sent to the Graveyard, Zane activates its special effect and adds "Cyber Phoenix" from his Deck to his hand. *Attacks Noah directly with "Cyber Laser Dragon" (Noah: 10100 → 7700 Life Points). Noah Kaiba's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Next World", selecting Zane's "(Cyber Laser Dragon" (Level 7) and Normal Summoning one Spirit monster with the same Level. He summons "Yamata Dragon" (2600 ATK / 3100 DEF) in Attack Position. *Attacks "Cyber Laser Dragon" with "Yamata Dragon" (Zane Truesdale: 1900 → 1200 Life Points). Thanks to his second Deck Master ability the battle damage inflicted to Zane is added to Noah's LP (Noah: 7700 → 8400 Life Points). *"Yamata Dragon" returns to Noah's hand. Thanks to "Spring of Rebirth's" effect, Noah gains 500 LP (Noah: 8400 → 8900 Life Points). Zane Truesdale's Turn *Activates "Swords of Revealing Light", preventing Noah from attacking for three turns. *Summons "Cyber Kirin" (300 ATK / 800 DEF) in Attack Position and attacks Noah directly (Noah: 8900 → 8600 Life Points). Noah Kaiba's Turn *Sets a monster. Zane Truesdale's Turn *Summons "Cyber Phoenix" (1200 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Defense Position. *Switches "Cyber Kirin" to Defense Position. Noah Kaiba's Turn *Sets a monster. *Sets a card. Zane Truesdale's Turn *Sets a card. Noah Kaiba's Turn *Turns Duke to stone. *Activates "Pyro Clock of Destiny", skipping the turn count by one and thus destroying "Swords of Revealing Light" one turn sooner. *Flip Summons "Otohime" (0 ATK / 100 DEF) in Attack Position, activating its effect: Noah switches Zane's "Cyber Kirin" to Attack Position. *Tributes his two monsters to summon "Yamata Dragon" (2600 ATK / 3100 DEF) and attacks Zane's "Cyber Kirin" with it. Duel continues next episode. Differences in adaptations * Asura Priest's briefs are made into boxer briefs in the dub. * A shot of Celtic Guardian being hit by Asura Priest's knives in cut from the English version. * The knife blade that is shown coming through "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian"'s back is removed from the English version. When it shows the front view, the knife is obscured before "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" is destroyed. * When Cyber Jar's second effect activates (Draw 5 cards and Special Summon any level 4 or below monsters in face up Attack Position or face down Defense Position), in the Japanese version Noah says that Spirit Monsters can not be Special Summoned, whilst in the dub he just says that he has not drawn any monsters to summon. * When Kuriboh attacks Noah directly, cut is a sequence of Kuriboh biting Noah's arm and then Noah flinging Kuriboh back to Yugi's side on the field, and after Kuriboh's attack, in the Japanese, Noah says 'Did anything touch me?', whilst in the dub he says 'He barely made a dent'. *The angel on the card Spring of Rebirth was given clothing in the dub. Featured cards